


夏末的童话

by beingvv



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Banter, Humour, M/M, Shenanigans, Typhoons
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: K 新快 / 夏末的童话客观来说，工藤新一和黑羽快斗的正式交集从一开始就糟糕之极。
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 10





	夏末的童话

**Author's Note:**

> 原作2013年。  
说是 K 新快，实际上是隐白黑，所以写到后来就不忍心了……没错这又是一篇坑了和没坑差不多的文……！  
但是尼桑这个梗实在是很喜欢，一直用到现在哈哈哈哈。

I

客观来说，工藤新一和黑羽快斗的正式交集从一开始就糟糕之极。夏末的东京像是要下雷雨，乌云和狂风怎么看都不适合KID当晚的演出。黑羽在回家的路上后悔自己轻信天气预报，气象台的叔叔说今天明明晴转多云，而今他只能顶着书包快快走。贴在耳旁的手机里还不停地传来女孩子的抱怨，这已经是连续第三次他在该值日的时候落跑了，说实话这很不符合KID的绅士性格，但比起平日里的绅士黑羽的敬业精神更值得令人钦佩。五点三十分。还有四个半小时供他吃饭换衣准备踩点顺便看看明天随堂测试的内容。KID一向有条不紊。

十字路口。红灯转绿灯，人潮涌动。适合邂逅的场合。雨暂时不大，但行人依旧都撑起了伞。他在花花绿绿的障碍物间游佪，险些撞到别人手里的购物袋，急忙在东西掉地前接住，附送礼貌的抱歉微笑一个。今晚一定又有谁家的姑娘睡不好觉了。他张望了一下四周，有种怪异的感觉。咕咕笑着的女孩子们已经走了过去，然而粘附在他身上的视线依旧存在。

黑羽看看马路对面，绿灯在闪，就是这抬头的一瞬间，从旁边的伞下伸出来一只手，啪地一声抓住他的手臂。

蓝伞错开一线，露出少年清秀的脸。可以说是和黑羽长得一模一样的脸，带着些许疑惑的神情，眼神有探究性，但依旧在礼貌的许可范围内，微顿，迟疑地开了口，[你……]

黑羽看了一下街头的大屏幕，对面的人长了和[名侦探vs怪盗KID！]的字样下那副照片一模一样的脸。

[你……]不在对峙的时候倒不显得那么咄咄逼人，只是对方在踌躇一阵后说出来的话让黑羽抽起了嘴角。大名鼎鼎的关东名侦探指着他在一条有些人每天都会重复走过两三次的马路中央说：

[你不是第一次在这里出现？]

[啊。]

黑羽仰头望着天空。密集的乌云吞噬了最后一点光线。

[好烂的搭讪。]

他之所以会记得那么多琐碎的细节完全是因为事后工藤企图解释这句[好烂的搭讪]。什么déjà vu，几乎是一模一样的情景重演，青梅竹马曾经见过你以为是我，对啊为什么这世界上会有长得这么像的人还不只一个两个，黑羽心不在焉地看着表说[诶你说会不会是出生时因为家况不好而被人带走分开养了？]工藤沉默片刻，不动声色地掏出金卡结账。

下一秒对面的人扑在桌子上拉住他的手说[是你！你一定是我失散多年的哥哥！]顺便将自己口袋里的硬币掏得叮当作响。

而工藤不动声色地把手抽回来。[真是遗憾，我们当中有一个的遗传因子一定发生了突变。]

然后工藤在对方怜悯的[这的确令人遗憾……作为关东名侦探的你难道有什么不可说的隐疾？]眼神中狠狠地踩了对面的人一脚。黑羽痛得缩回座位里，[我一定要告诉那些小报记者你有暴力倾向！]

工藤合起手看过来，进入状态的眼神安静而锐利。[你好像认识我？]

[诶。]

对面的少年哈哈地笑了，身体柔软地舒展开来。毫不在意的神情。

[你都用了这么蹩脚的搭讪了。我还不能用‘我们好像见过’这种更蹩脚的方式回应么。]

何止是认识。

黑羽对工藤的手法已经了解得一清二楚，那天他提出敲诈晚餐，对方带他寻的座位颇不符合常理地恰好在餐馆的吸烟区。也就是说多多少少会留下点味道。这是变相的试探，黑羽明白。没有人会对在马路中央邂逅的陌生人提出请客晚餐，就如没有人会在客人再三暗示晚上还有事的时候微笑着说[没关系来得及的]，像是完全了解对方要去哪里做什么。

这顿饭吃得黑羽觉得自己差点被熏死。顺带着省了明天测验的复习，回到家后连洗澡的时间都没有，直接换了衣服冲出门去。当然分手后直接去了预告地点的工藤到得比较快，顺便先占领了天台的上风口位置，害得黑羽摇晃着在屋顶不能下来，心里暗骂对方的老奸巨猾。然而工藤只是将手插在口袋里仰头看着他。那脸上的表情像是对待一个失散多年的老友。

[嗨，你。]

黑羽抬起头看见对面大楼上挂的条幅。[名侦探与KID同时复出！]明显看热闹的心态多于对正义的支持。中森警官的不爽指数吼叫分贝和血压同时直线上升。下面的人群热情高涨，呼唤声一波高过一波。探照灯刷地打过来，KID的轮廓湮没在如同白昼的光线里。

工藤眯起眼睛。

[好久不见了啊，你。]

随着淡淡的烟味吹过来的笑。

[该是说我们有默契么？同时复出。]

对面啧啧啧的声音。[我不知道你是怎样。]感到左肩被轻轻拍了一下，工藤条件反射回过头去，看到的却只是被丢弃的宝石。对方的声音已经远去，最后一句话散在风里。

[我可从没离开过。]

II

黑羽不知从什么地方搞到工藤的号码，这种不怕死直接撞上门来的精神让见多识广的名侦探也感到钦佩。然而对方接二连三的骚扰让他感到忍无可忍。

[工藤，在干嘛？][上课。][工藤，晚饭吃的啥？][还没吃在陪人逛街。][工藤，现在在哪？][家里。][工藤，那张帝丹高中的卷子第十二题怎么做？][我在看经典案例回放作业还没开始做……]

刚开始工藤可以装得很耐心很好脾气，换句话说是想看看对方到底在搞什么鬼。三番五次后他怀疑黑羽没准只是闲着无聊视骚扰他为一大爱好，于是终于忍不住[你就没有更好的事情可做？]

回复倒是来的很快，[更好的事情有，更重要的事情没有。]

工藤抓着手机开始头顶冒烟。然而让他直接升级为干冰雕塑的是五分钟后中森警官打来的电话。[KID那个混蛋！刚才又混进来下了预告函！！]

原来是这样。工藤冷笑。黑羽只不过是想确定自己不在他的周围以防打扰到他工作而已。

同样的把戏玩过一次第二次就不会有效，后来黑羽问他[在干嘛？]时工藤就从没说过实话。

[我在帮人调查他情人的外遇情况。]

黑羽的回复充满了惊叹[大侦探终于也沦落到这种地步了！！]分明幸灾乐祸的语气。然而他不知道的是工藤此刻正站在江古田高中的门口冷笑着把手机放回口袋里。

[喂，请你？]

正往门外走的黑羽硬生生打了个冷战，转过头，果然一脸[又]看见失散多年的哥哥的神情，[你怎么在这里！]左边眼睛是问号右边眼睛是惊叹号。

工藤继续批发寒气四射的笑容，[来请你啊。]旁边好奇花痴张望中的女生顿时作鸟兽散。

黑羽退后一步，[请我干啥？]

[吃饭。喝咖啡。看电影。]工藤的眼睛弯成一条缝。[随便你。]

[呃……]

对面的少年伸手把原本已经很乱的头发抓得更加乱。在痛苦的再三思考后黑羽老实地问：

[哪个比较贵？]

[……]

当然是铁人三项比较贵。

工藤一眼就看出黑羽是个习惯把别人的金卡当自家钱包使的人，尤其当对方自言自语着[诶银座好像新开了一家高档法式西餐厅，还有高档的咖啡厅，哦对了还有高档的3D电影……]的时候。重音全部加在[高档]上面。顺带过来的眼神充满了企盼，还有几分[是你说要请我的我就不客气了]的无赖。

[啊，可以啊。]

工藤的嘴角向上卷起成为一个不含温度的小弧。一直没有移开过的目光却像是刚开了刃的剑。

[我刚好也有事想问你。]

后来黑羽快斗发现并不是谁的金卡都是那么好敲诈的。比如对面的侦探从一开始就用审视的目光注视着他的一举一动。这让黑羽觉得食不下咽坐立不安，吃牢饭大概就是这种感觉。他大口大口地往嘴里塞食物，为的是可以在对方接二连三尖利的提问下拖延时间。

[嗯？啊？哦。]

[除了这三个语音词你还会别的什么么，黑羽君。]

对面的叉子顿了一下。

[你叫我快斗好了。]

少年若无其事地继续切割牛排。

[一而再的请我吃饭真是好人啊，我看你这朋友不错，怎样，不用太生疏了吧，啊，你以后还会有很多机会可以请我吃饭的……呃……]

然而工藤的眼神一直没变过。

[你还真是自来熟啊。]微小的弧度，怎么看都意味深长。[黑羽。]

黑羽抬头看了他一眼。

[我向来和这种东西自来熟。]

少年指着工藤放在桌上的金卡。唇角蕴藏着无辜又恶劣的形状。

3D电影院里上映的是变形金刚，这原本看起来就像是黑羽会喜欢的题材。舍不得孩子套不住狼，工藤一头黑线地去排队买票。旁边黑羽买了爆米花和他东拉西扯。

[你看起来很痛苦。]

[我不喜欢看这种幼儿园题材的电影。]

[没有看过又怎么能妄下定论呢，还有，这叫怀旧。大侦探你真是毫不留情面。]

工藤想我怀了多少年的旧了。身体力行的怀旧。

[我知道你经常看什么。]黑羽将爆米花咬得咔咔作响。[假面超人。]

[……]

[看我干嘛？很简单的推理嘛。]黑羽将手在裤子上抹一抹，用怜悯的姿势拍了拍工藤的肩膀。[一般来说，早熟的青少年多多少少都会有一些怪癖。喜欢假面超人其实没什么，真没什么，人家迈克杰克逊多大年纪了还玩洋娃娃呢……喂你有没有在听我说啊……]

工作人员示意工藤可以上前了，面部神经比石头还僵硬的名侦探竖起衣领挡住周围好奇的眼光。在小范围内太出名也不是好事，尤其是身边跟着个宁可牺牲自己面子也想把你拖下水的无赖的时候。

黑羽突然抓住他的手臂。

[其实……]

工藤用[又怎么了]的眼光看回去，对面的少年正努力地露出一个抱歉的笑容。含金度几乎为负。

[其实，我开玩笑的。]

黑羽的手在空中画了一个半圆指着对面的普通宽屏电影院。

[我们还是上那儿去看不那么幼儿园题材的电影吧。]

III

工藤看了一下广告牌。爱情文艺片。

[我拒绝。]几乎不假思索。

对面的眼光一下子又充满了怜悯，[你果然还是想看假面超人。]

[……我可不可以现在就代表月亮消灭你？]

黑羽惊恐地捂住嘴，退后两步，[很黄很暴力了啊工藤！]（……）

工藤看了一下四周。好像已经出现了[妈妈这两个哥哥在干嘛？][嘘小孩子不要看快点走]的场面。再看一下表。七点二十分。KID的预告在九点整。十分钟后开场，整部片长九十分钟。

工藤的嘴角露出不易察觉的微笑。他看过去，黑羽正百无聊赖地啃着烤肠（什么时候买来的！？）。你以为名侦探是这么好敲诈的么。

[好吧，随你了。]

在黑羽看不出内容的目光里工藤买了两张票。居然还是粉红色的。

[走吧……你还想干嘛？]

黑羽的眼神极端无辜。[今天你不去现场抓KID啦？]

[抓啊，怎么不抓。]

工藤啪地拉住对方的手臂。拖犯人一样将他拖过检票口。

[我有预感我不用去现场也能抓到他。]

电影院里人不多，黑羽蹲在后排的椅子上咬着手指陷入沉思。一直没放开手的工藤回过头来看见他这副模样很是惊讶，[你在cos谁？L么？]黑羽翻着眼白看过去。[我感到你不够敬业，大侦探。]

工藤挑起眉。[为什么呢？]

[中森警官知道一直热衷于抓捕KID的你今天却因为和朋友看电影而迟到，会很不高兴的吧。]

工藤将目光移回大屏幕上。一片干净的蓝天下，女主角在说着冗长绕口的独白。

[或许。]黑羽感到手臂上传来的握力更加紧了。[但如果KID迟到，中森警官会更不高兴吧。]

[……你总是抓着我干什么啊。]

没有回答。

[喂……]

黑羽在心里暗自诅咒对方的恶劣。侦探迟到没什么大不了的，可KID哪怕迟到一分钟都会给他的声誉带来影响。电影院离预告上的地点有至少十分钟的距离，对方又不是容易沉浸在剧情里浑然不觉可以让他蒙混过关的小女生。

[厕所……]

[你给我好好坐着。]

黑羽露出委屈的神情。对方连头也不回，完全免疫。

[早知道……宁可和青子来这种地方……]

身边的人一直在嘀咕着什么，工藤起先还注意着对方的每一个小动作，然黑羽似乎认清了状况，逐渐趋于安静。

银幕上是一个老套的故事，主角A怀着对故人的思念碰见了主角B，两人带着怀旧的心情前行，也有过开心的时光，也有过以为可以替代过去的时候，然而到了最后的最后还是趋于平淡，或者说，分道扬镳。

电影就快演到尾声，正要出门去的A回过头用复杂的目光长久地看着B，这是一个足够令人屏起呼吸的时刻。仿佛下一秒决定生死。

之后镜头一晃，是个特写。主人公们在接吻。背景里是缠绵的音乐。

工藤想这还真是意料之中的狗血。然而身边有人发出了细小的赞叹。

[真好啊。]

他很是讶异地转过头去，恰好对上黑羽看过来的目光。随着银幕上的光线在闪着的眼睛。工藤感到有人反握住了他的手腕，很紧。手心里有细密的冷汗。

黑羽看着他，一字一句地说。[我们也来试试吧？]

[……]

身边的人开始以缓慢的动作侧身靠过来，尽管在暗淡的光线里他也能够看到对方嘴角的笑纹。逐渐扩大。手腕上的抓力开始给他带来疼痛，当然现在他除了震惊根本感觉不到别的什么。

黑羽的脸停在离工藤的鼻尖大概两厘米的地方。然后突然嗤笑了出来。

[你还真是不设防啊……大侦探。]

此时工藤才感到手腕上对方的指尖有所动作。然而已经晚了。麻醉针的效用不容置疑，一秒后他就失去了知觉。

此时离电影演完散场，恰好还有十分钟。

IV

那天他好不容易醒来发现自己已经躺在了家中的大床上，床边还压着一杯水几粒药丸和一张纸条：

[起来后先想想昨晚发生了什么，然后你一定会感到头痛。所以我给你准备了阿司匹林。]

还有一行PS [由于时间关系我是先把你藏在男卫生间里等结束了才把你带回家的。所以你还是先洗个澡吧。]

每次想到这里工藤都想把自己积攒多年的密室杀人手法用到对方身上。然而对方浑然不觉，再看到他像黑衣人一样肃穆地站在校门口，哪怕知道对方意图绑架也笑得如同春天开花。

[这是我哥哥！我哥哥！]故意拖长的鼻音让工藤生不如死，对方还朝着四周挥手致意，[家里也超有钱的。]

[你再多说一句我就割了你的舌头喂鱼。]

对面的眼睛扑闪扑闪，声音大得连帝丹高中的学生们都听得见。

[尼桑，今天我们去哪里高消费？]

工藤决定将黑羽就地正法。

[走！跟我走！]

[去哪里？小卖部？]（……）

[海洋馆！]工藤磨着牙，[我要把你喂鲨鱼！！]

黑羽抱住路边的柱子，[我不去！你休想拐骗纯洁少年！]

工藤仰头看着他。[不去是吧？不去好。]

黑羽看着对方大步走开，正犹豫着要不要追上去，一眨眼见对方又折了回来。手里拎着两条活蹦乱跳尚在滴水的鲫鱼：

[你不去海洋馆，海洋馆就到你这儿来！]

[拿泥！？呜哇啊啊啊——救命啊——]

当天晚报头条：[怪哉！？东京名侦探手提活鱼怒追清纯少年！]工藤得知后两眼一黑昏死过去。黑羽则拼命捶桌[你才清纯！你们全家都清纯！]随即被悠悠醒转的工藤再次正法。

[我是不该碰上你这个混蛋！]

[谁让你自己是名人！出了名就要付出代价！]

[我是名人？]工藤指着自己，[你还名扬世界呢！]

[谁说的？]黑羽梗着脖子，[我只是一个清纯的17岁少年而已。]

[……]

我们都说这个世界上该有正义。这样一个简单的词语会成为一些人长久以来的信条。然而它到底是什么没有人能完全说得清楚，为爱犯罪这种事情也并非一天两天的存在。相反来说，为了一些琐碎的，乃至微不足道的事情而有犯罪冲动也不是什么值得惊讶的事情。

在一连串的心理铺垫后工藤终于为自己心里的冲动找到了一个仿佛可以被接受的理由。然后等黑羽再抬起头来，对方脸上的神情就不能是简单的一个寒冷所能够形容的了。

[我总会将你送进坟墓。]

监狱也好。哪怕是活埋。再这样下去工藤保不准就自己动手天下太平了。

然而出乎意料的是对面的黑羽并没有对这句话做出多大的反应，跳起来抗议，清冷的讥讽，什么都没有。

黑羽只是看了他一眼。像风一样难以捕捉的眼神。

V

黑羽拒绝带领工藤参观他的住处，这一点让工藤很是气恼。

[只许你三天两头爬窗来我家，不许我大大方方正门进你家？]

被逼到墙角的少年将头从左摇到右，[我来你家的目的纯洁，你来我家的目的不纯洁。]

工藤嗤笑，[我会有什么目的？]

[比如看看有没有能用来指证我的东西啊，敲敲墙找找密室啊，或是拿根头发去化验啊，之类的。]

[……谁会拿一根头发做证据啊？]

黑羽抿着嘴看他，并不答话，一副宁死不屈的样子。工藤只觉得太阳穴突突地跳，转身坐回沙发上，又一脸无奈地问他：

[你都是哪里来的这种奇怪想法？]

[娘胎里带来的。]对方一本正经地回答。[所以你也有。]

工藤在书架的最上层抽出了那本禁书。有希子知道了一定会不知是惊是喜地说[哎呀小新你终于……了？]他抽搐了一下嘴角，目光下落，看见书面上几个肃穆的大字。

[满清十大酷刑]

[工藤！]

蹬蹬蹬的脚步一路追进书房，黑羽仰头看着他。拿书的时候扬起了很多灰，站在地上的少年眯起了眼睛。剩余些阳光的缝隙镶嵌进如水的眼眸。

[干什么？]

工藤反身往下爬。

[假面超人就快开始了，你不看？]

[……]

工藤停住脚步，没有回头，伸出手。五指一松，书本自由落体，目标，鸟巢。

[啊！疼！]

命中。

然而这一敲似乎又把黑羽给敲饿了，对方抱着头锁在沙发上要求精神赔偿。工藤抄起电话就要叫海鲜大餐，[对，最好是生鱼。]黑羽忍无可忍地跳过去赶紧把电话插头拔了，又把侦探家冰箱下两格的水产全部拿去丢掉。这下换为工藤忍无可忍。

[你够了！这到底是你家我家啊！？]

[都一样，都一样，]黑羽的神情亲切又感人，[尼桑。]

工藤尼桑亮出他家多年不用已经生锈的菜刀开始磨。刺耳的声音让黑羽一个寒颤接一个。

[工藤，冷静……冲动是魔鬼……]

放下菜刀立地成佛的侦探朝他温柔地笑了笑。[我今天为你亲自下厨好不好？]

[……不好……]

工藤回过头继续磨刀。

[好、好好，太好了，我好期待，你……你加油……]

黑羽哧溜一下回了客厅，随后假面超人的片头曲开始响起来。工藤冷笑着打开调味品的橱柜，先是红醋，再是辣椒，随后往里倒进大半罐味精，顺便还有白糖酱油香油若干。

客厅里传来的问话，[我们今天吃什么啊？]

工藤笑眯眯一刀切在砧板上。[红烧肉。]

不用说这一餐也吃得黑羽生不如死。工藤温柔地托着腮看他[我不饿，你吃吧，都吃掉。]黑羽看着碗里散发着奇怪味道和色泽的肉块咽了口口水。这一招太狠了，死因是食物中毒的话对方怎么也不可能被判罪吧。

[我……]

微垂的眼渐渐潮湿了。

[我有点恶心……]

[你说什么？]工藤笑眯眯地夹起一块肉递过去。对面的人猛地推开椅子站起身，随后痛苦地弯下腰干呕。工藤一脸惊讶，[还没开始吃你就吐啊？]

黑羽抹着嘴抬起头来，一脸痛并羞涩着的神情。工藤觉得他也快吐了。结果对方细声细气地说：

[工藤君……我好像是有了……]

轰————————！

这是名侦探工藤新一17年历史里最大的一次灾难。

红烧肉没得吃了，黑羽自告奋勇拿了工藤的卡去买外卖。出门的时候他顺手将碗里的肉倒给了路边的野狗，等他回来发现那条狗正瘫在一边口吐白沫。这让黑羽在有负罪感的同时谢天谢地谢自己命大，比起这种下场还真不如牺牲点面子。

[又吃披萨。]工藤看着这摊垃圾食物皱起眉。[你就不能买点有营养的。]

[没营养？那又是谁家里存了整整一柜子的泡面啊？]

工藤抿起嘴不说话，伸手去拿垃圾食品，被对方打回来，[你不要和我抢肉！]

[……狗才和你抢肉！]

[说你自己呢吧。]黑羽愉快地咽下披萨又反身翻找起可乐。[都说你傻了，还不信。]

[黑！羽！快！斗！]

吃完披萨工藤决定卷土重来。当然这个词用的不太准确，确切地说应该是他决定再次为世界伸张正义。这次关东的名侦探学乖了，知道一切正面打击都无法伤害到对方任何。所以他决定也牺牲一下面子，曲线救国。

[黑羽。]

[啊，干啥？]

[饭后来点娱乐吧。]

对方的眼神马上警惕起来，[什么娱乐？]

工藤清清嗓子，眼睛笑弯成一条缝。

[我唱歌给你听好不好？]

…………………………

这样的来回拉锯战让工藤得出一个心得。那就是对待黑羽要不惜一切面子和手段。虽说第二天工藤接到了包括灰原和博士在内的不少邻居的抗议和投诉，但他觉得圆满了。因为从此之后怪盗KID所害怕的事物上升到了四件：鱼，葡萄干，溜冰，还有工藤的歌喉。

[求求你！饶了我吧！]

[飞到～天边～去～]

[啊啊啊……让我也归去吧……让我归去吧……]

[美丽的～春天～里～]

[你要怎么样！你到底要我怎么样！哭着扑在地上向你求饶是不是！你看我哭了！你看我扑地了！饶了我吧！！]

[……]

工藤低下头看了他一眼。[真的很糟糕？]

黑羽拼命点头，又在对方寒洌的目光下死命摇头。

[在那～遥远的～地方～方～方～方～（高八度）]

[啊———————————妈妈—————————————]

第二天早报头条，[奇也！米花町221号B鬼屋再现灵异现象！]其中内容大肆渲染[在鬼催之余有嘤嘤哭泣摔锅砸碗之声]云云，工藤决定今生再不看小报社会版新闻。黑羽边哭边往耳朵里塞棉花，[别看我的眼睛在流泪，其实我的心在流血。]他捧着自己的左胸一脸沧桑。[我幼小的心灵受到了严重的创伤，从此看世界都不一样……]

[你再说一句试试。]

后来黑羽听见工藤清嗓子就条件反射地面色苍白满手冷汗。像是一味毒药。让他在最不可想象的状态下永远忘不掉。

VI

[关于黑羽快斗这个人，你能告诉我什么？]

气象预报，热带低压正在日本海附近的海面形成。估计在今天夜里即将登陆，希望市民做好防范准备。

[几个小时后前我和他在咖啡厅外分手。为了避免上次拖延时间而被他偷袭的情况发现，这次我给于他充分时间去准备他的表演。]

预计中心气压930百帕，近中心最大风力50米每秒，局部地区将有暴雨到大暴雨。

[经过多日的观察，我发现他是一个无时无刻不在防范着的少年。]

降雨量可达100毫米，请市民做好防涝准备，地处低洼地段的市民请及早撤离。

[他的那些变化，如同月光下的魔术师一般，华丽，张扬，多变，无法捕捉。]

地面温度27摄氏度，对比湿度86%。有云，风向，西南。

[我决定用另一种方式来接近你。]

工藤站在美术馆的门口，两边的警卫因为关东名侦探的在场而明显精神兴奋。进出的每一个人都要报出暗号和对其身份特定的代号，然而门口此起彼伏的是[我是上班偷懒二号！][这里是办公时间不得打电话五号！][不得公开抵抗中森警官二十三号报道！]。工藤抽着嘴角问[这都是谁取的？]身旁的人回答[是中森警官的女儿的同班同学]。

工藤眨了一下眼睛。随后黑了脸。

[对了，如果工藤君要出去的话，再回来的时候请同样报上代号……]

[是什么？]

[假面超人零零八]

[……]

展览厅的四周都开了高瓦数的日光灯，中森警官得意地吼着[让KID那小子无处遁形！]并派了整整一支分队的警力去把守电源总闸。整个场面像是浸了白光的海。反而让人昏昏欲睡。当晚KID预告的时间特别晚，于是又造就东京不眠夜的神话。中森警官习惯于迁怒他人，此刻正冲着美术馆馆长牢骚[下次把玻璃都换成隔音效果好点的！这帮KID支持者吵死了！]圆滚滚的馆长哭丧着脸搓手点头哈腰，[还是不要有下次了……我们这儿就算是国立的也经不起偷啊……]

[卫生间！！卫生间里有炸弹！！！]

在一窝人都炸开的当口工藤看了一下时间。

十二点。

the witching hour.

不过用这种手段还真是降低了你在女性粉丝中的声誉啊，KID。

工藤看着被紧急调来的爆破组小心翼翼地打开那个标着[炸弹！小心！]的旅行袋，果不其然，只是一只闹钟而已。

中森警官当场就变成蒸汽式火车头（……）冲了出去，[混蛋！那家伙想调虎离山！]一群人又呼啦啦跟着他撤退。工藤蹲在原地用两只手指拎起那只闹钟，摇了一下飘下来一张纸。招牌的简笔漫和嘲笑一样的字迹[笨蛋！]

他摇摇头站起身。

门口的年轻警官咬着手指怯生生地看着他，脸上有痛苦的神色，工藤连忙让到一边[抱歉，你想用卫生间？]

小警官点了点头，走到洗手台边开始趴着干呕。

工藤皱了一下眉。[你没事吧？]

[我……]

对方伸手在洗手台下摸索了一阵，突然如定格了一般，慢慢慢慢回过头，露出诡异而恶劣的笑容

[我想我有了……]

在工藤眼前摊开的手掌上放着今晚注定失窃的宝石。

[报、报告长官！假面超人零零八说他看到了KID！]

[谁————！？]

工藤气喘吁吁地追到目的地，仰起头，大喊[KID！]

阳台上的一抹白影颇带惊讶地回过身，[啊，大侦探。]好整以暇地停下正在解领带的手。[这么不舍得我？一个人追到这里。]

[这次你该没有借口了吧。]工藤翻开手表式麻醉枪，并示意了下身边的门牌。[KID恰好在黑羽宅降落这件事。]

[诶，这么多年了，你还是只会用那个手表指着我啊。]

怪盗打了个哈欠。楼下的人迅速像冰一样冻结了起来。

[黑羽，你给我下来。]

[叫谁？]怪盗歪了歪头，[下去干嘛？我只是在这儿歇一下脚而已。我得回去啦。]

[你还能回哪儿？]

阳台上的人纵身跃上栏杆，居高临下地朝他挥了挥手。看不清眼神的笑像是深深的嘲讽。

[米花町221号B啊。我的大侦探。]

夜色浓得像是化不开的墨，空气静止。潮湿而闷热。

工藤烦躁地扯了扯领口，眼神凌厉得能撕开面前人手里拿倒了的报纸。

[你给我放下。]

黑羽颤巍巍举起报纸遮脸，[尼桑，我做错什么啦……]

[站起来！]

工藤一把将对方推到墙边，又把少年的双手反剪在身后。[不许动。]

[你干什么——！]

工藤抿着嘴，掌心泛着潮热的汗。他犹豫着挑开少年身上单薄的衬衫。背脊中央的线条顺滑而美好。他将整只手从大片肌肤上涂抹而过，像是描画抽象的图案。黑羽先是挣扎，而后安静下来。

[大侦探。]

黑羽反手抓住工藤停留在他背脊上的手臂。眼神像是被剥开一样清晰而直接。

[你到底想怎样？]

工藤缓缓抽出手。眼神同样不留任何情面。

[今晚参加行动的所有警员都穿着特制的警服。]关东的名侦探这样淡淡地说着。[在衣衫内侧有薄薄的颜料层。]他摊开五指放在黑羽面前。[只要稍作挤压就会溢出来。]

黑羽的神情微闪了一下。工藤将他拖到穿衣镜前，[你自己看看吧。]

镜面里少年的后背上有清晰的颜料条痕。

[如果我没猜错的话，这应该是滑翔翼支架压下的痕迹。]

工藤从镜子里看着他。神情是始终没有变过的肃穆，眼神是恒久的低温。然而亮。像是冬日极地的极光。

[你还有什么要说的么。KID。]

VII

黑羽快斗消失了。

确切地说是他从米花町221号B消失了。当然这里原本就不是他的住处，但怪盗的看家本领一直都是堂而皇之地去别人家登门入室。而且一旦一两次的放纵成为习惯就会带来很大的困扰。工藤得到了他前所未有的清净，于此同时他也感到前所未有的苦恼。

[关于黑羽快斗这个人，你能告诉我什么？]

那天他允许黑羽在他家过夜。然而自己彻夜未睡。凌晨的时候台风登陆，整个天地都开始低沉地啼哭。太阳仿佛不再升起一样。混沌像是远古带来的洪荒。

五点多的时候黑羽走出来。坐在桌前侧头望着天空的工藤回过身看他。

黑羽走到他的面前，很近的地方。微微弯下腰来看他的眼睛。

[你还是这么不留情面啊。]

片刻的停顿。对面的眼神起了恍惚。

[你为什么总是这样不留情面呢？]

那是那年夏天的最后一场台风。接连下了七天七夜的雨，街道上积满了水，谁都出不去。树木在大风里摇晃着如同鬼影。包括黑羽宅在内的小范围内停了电，超市里泡面和蜡烛被一抢而光。天空低得似乎要掉下来。令人心情如同空气的水分子一样烦躁不安。

黑羽卷起裤角一脚深一脚浅地踩过屋前的坑洼，将攒了一周的泡面和零食袋子去丢掉。他抬起头，前面站着一个人。在延绵细雨里没有打伞，柔软的头发向下滴着水。

工藤的嘴唇抿成一条线。他说嗨。

[为什么消失了一个星期？]

黑羽看他一眼。[台风，在家避难。]

[可不可以让我……]

[我说过我不想让你来我家。]

[黑羽。]工藤抬起头。[今天我不是来指证你的。]

对方仿佛没有听见一样慢慢往上走，工藤依旧站在台阶下。像是没有想好要让对方请自己进去的台词，侦探有些尴尬地微微蹙起眉。

[黑……]

黑羽爬完最后一格台阶，没有回身。

[你到底想要什么？]

工藤讶异地不说话。对方的语气平静，并没有指责的意味，反而像是沾了身边的水汽。潮湿。一撕就破。

[在很早以前我就什么也没有了。]

局部电力的供应尚未恢复，桌上只有小小的几根蜡烛。窗外的天光暗淡得如同冬日的极地。工藤擦着头发从浴室里走出来，看见少年正窝在一旁发呆。和几天前的黑羽判若两人。柔软。易受伤害。像是去了壳的小动物。

[你怎么了。]在一旁坐下，工藤用尽可能温柔的声音说。

[嗯。]

[想吃东西？]

[不。]

[你母亲呢？]

[去外地了。]

[黑羽……]

[你唱个歌给我听吧。]

工藤的眼神看不出内容。没有答话。

黑羽接着说，[你看。人就是这样。]他看过来，声音放得极低。像是远处滚动的风和雨。[当你想要什么的时候，对方就不会给你。]

[……]

[就好比有一天如果我直接将手伸到你的面上，说，给，我就是KID，铐上吧，你也不见得会立刻照办……]

黑羽将目光移过来。像是忽然想起了什么一样微微地睁大了眼睛。

[……还是说，你的确会立刻照办？]

有片刻的静默。

工藤很慢很慢地吸了口气，长长地吐出。他的眼神藏在阴影里模糊不清。始终尖锐的形态也在黑暗和潮湿中被泡的柔软，再开口的时候就有了不易察觉的悲伤。

[黑羽。]他用很轻很轻的声音说着。[你是不是把我当成别的什么人了？]

VIII

you're the fire, you're the one

but you'll never see the sun

and I could call it many names

but it's myself I need to blame

他想这是一个幻觉。然而有目的。他长久地注视着身边的人，神色阴晴不定。然而黑羽一直没有再做出反应，看着窗外摇曳不止的树枝，扑克脸自始至终。

新闻上说那是台风回转后最糟糕的一天。

从下午两点开始就如同黑夜，黑暗一直延伸了大半个表面。身边的少年始终在恰当的范围内显露着脆弱的姿态，这让工藤于心不忍。他看着他。

这是他所要找的人吗。这是他想亲手送进监狱的人吗。这样于自己相仿，美好的17岁年华，是他想要亲手葬送的吗。

工藤闭上眼睛。感到吐出的气团里带着不同于往常的潮湿。

[无论如何，我没有确凿的证据。]

[越是尖锐的侦探越需要铁证，在这一点上KID永远是成功的脱逃者。]

[事实是我今天不能指证你。今后也未必能。]

[而且，尽管这么说可能会有些奇怪。]

工藤睁开眼睛。身边的少年安静地做出聆听的姿势。他像是无法继续注视对方如同温水的眼神，轻微地将眉蹙起。

[但是我想。有些初衷已经开始改变了。]

那一日天气反常。光线反常。气氛反常。对话也反常。在三番五次的解释后黑羽终于弄清楚了身边侦探想要表达的意思，之后少年一直抿着的唇角线条呈现出上扬的趋势。

[不抓我啦？]

[……]

工藤秀气地揪起眉。[我……]

黑羽嘴角的弧度嵌满玩味。然而直觉告诉工藤没有那么简单。

[我不知道。]

他实事求是地说。身边的人蜷起身子抱住膝盖，又轻轻地笑了。

[其实我们都是一样的，工藤君。]

窗外的天际露出一条白线。工藤看清少年的神情，和肢体显露出的姿势截然不同，眼神静止。像是有一层透明而坚韧的膜。

黑羽将头向后仰去靠在沙发背上，又转过来。嘴角卷起他似曾相识的弧度，在黯淡的光线里像是夜里的神。他一字一字地说着，

[其实我们试图给与别人的，都恰恰是我们自己最想要的。]

比如正义。

比如真相。

比如爱。

后来黑羽坚持像个影子一样跟在他的身后。倒水。泡面。换蜡烛。工藤连去个洗手间的自由都没有了，对方非要事先将柜子里的个人用品全部拿走。[嗯，我可不能让你看见我17岁的美少年还在用小白兔牙膏。]黑羽是这样说的。然而让工藤的嘴角终于抽出节奏的是对方随手扔在卫生间地上的当月推理杂志，因为封面正是工藤新一本人的脸。

[没想到你对推理也有兴趣。]他随口讥讽。

[对推理没有。]对方一脸无辜的真挚。[对尼桑有。]

工藤真后悔自己为什么没有在对方显得柔软不堪一击的时候把他结果了事。

[恢复元气了啊？刚才和没吃饱似的。]

[就是没吃饱……]

工藤注意到随手在翻的杂志上被人用笔圈出了重点。像是[为神秘案件失踪][和FBI有私交？]之类的字眼。其实工藤本人对那篇报道很不屑，因为里面所谓的爆料充其量也只是局限于[可能的推理]。说得难听点就是小报八卦。然而明显有人不这么认为。

黑羽的眼睛再度弯成了无辜的一条缝。将手空握成拳，做出拿着话筒的样子伸到他的面前，[我可不可以证实一下这篇报道的真实性？]

[那要看你是否能够向我证实你就是KID的真实性。]

[我可以证实。]黑羽不假思索地说。[我不是KID。]

工藤放下杂志看过去，黑羽的唇边含了一个小小的弧。这原本是一个丝毫不隐藏其中挑衅意味的微笑，然而在他长久的注视之下开始动摇。对方终于不易察觉地皱起眉。

[你怎么了？]

工藤的目光错开一格，在黑羽背后的玻璃上看见自己的神情。始终没有变过的肃穆，眼神是恒久的低温。然而亮。像是冬日极地的极光。

这个时刻有那样多的不稳定因素。他觉得黑羽都把它们算计好了。一个合格的魔术师不会没考虑到任何一个方面的可能性，所以这个时候他无论说什么都在黑羽的意料之内。

侦探与怪盗，追逐与被追逐，猜测与被猜测，强大的角色反差。

[我在想。]工藤重又低下头翻起杂志，[你是不是没有说实话。]

再后来黑羽学会不在工藤那里得寸进尺。顶多也只是对外细声细气地说[尼桑他脾气不好]，随即被工藤秒杀。没有人怀疑这两个人在一起的合法性（……）。黑羽再也不需要跟着青子去探他父亲的班，而是直接跟着[尼桑]去预告地点打转。然而在黑羽看来工藤没能过了那道心理障碍直接成为KID的共犯，所以他不得不格外地小心翼翼。就像是双方都开始作弊的游戏，但最终的目的依旧只有一个。

conquer or to be conquered.

所以这是一篇强攻强受的文。（这个结论错了！）

IX

这一场台风的消逝让所有人都觉得重获新生。但重新开课后接二连三的考试又让全东京的高中生们死去活来。突击的模拟考深得像是东海的水，由于种种原因缺课不知多少天的名侦探终于败在了文科的脚下。和推理无关全靠背诵的题目，大红字，不及格。四周的人都张口结舌。[工藤……工藤你……]女孩子有些担忧地给他打气，[没关系的啦，只要再看看笔记就很快能补上的！]

可是工藤没那个时间，他的时间被他的[孪生弟弟]给占走了。他和黑羽约法三章，不能在校门口见面。因为对方摇着手撒着小花喊[尼桑]跑过来的样子会让他真气逆转气血上涌。也不能天天去外面吃饭，因为工藤只允许用请客这种方式在对方出预告当晚拖延时间。周三晚上工藤必定会唱歌，周五晚上家里吃鱼。于是这两天黑羽都会逃之夭夭，工藤因此骗得半刻清净。他对自己说这是要将KID绳之于法而做出的必须牺牲，于是睁一只眼闭一只眼地任由对方折磨他早已疲惫不堪的神经。

不知是哪一天黑羽发现了被工藤扔在柜底的不及格试卷。好奇心过剩的少年在房间里爆发出一阵惊天动地的大笑，等工藤起身去查看究竟的时候已经晚了。

[哎……我说……]

出现在他面前的是穿着他的T恤的黑羽。白Ｔ恤上面龙飞凤舞写了几个大字，[江古田高中全年级第一！]背面是[智商高达400！叹～～～～]整张脸上则写满了[幸灾乐祸]。

工藤的嘴角抽成一条细线。[你现在尽可以用你的高智商来猜猜我想干嘛。]

[你想干嘛？]

少年扯了一下刚好合身的T恤。眼神里带有小小的恶作剧意味，然而嘴角的笑容干净。不带戒备。工藤看着他从裤袋里掏出棉花分成两团塞在耳朵里。

[你唱吧。我不怕你了。]

[……]

[咦，你这是什么眼神？]黑羽不怀好意地将眼睛弯成一条缝，[难道你还想意图不轨不成？]

卧室里的光线有些暗，灰尘在几缕阳光里打着转。对面的少年的神情虽是与一般无常的挑衅，但看起来分外的柔软。工藤忽然觉得左胸部分抽痛，像是一口气吸不上来，将原本的吐槽也卡了下去。

黑羽收敛了笑意。

[喂——]

这个时候工藤说了一句话。声音很轻，所有的声波都被棉花给过滤掉了。然而黑羽的表情依旧不可察觉地微闪了一下。

工藤还是看着他。那种不留情面探究到底的眼神和洞察一切的目光。

[别装了。]工藤说。[你会读唇的，我知道。]

我们说童话往往起于盛夏。衍生至夏末。然后不同的人物选择不同的道路。没有人说王子一定要向公主表白。也没有人说公主一定要接受。有些时候事情的发展出乎台下人们的意料。像是演员忘了台词，然后即兴的表演开始脱离轨道。

[你已经没有反抗的筹码了。]

工藤的直白让少年的瞳孔微缩了一下。

[KID也好。黑羽快斗如是。]

all is fair in love and war.

what love, what war?

之后工藤觉得自己的话说得太重了，与侦探本身而来的凛冽气质实在是很难改掉。他意识到对方似乎有可能把这段话理解成[你之所以还没去吃牢饭完全是因为我仁慈]，这便会对黑羽的自尊心造成极大的创伤。在尚未弄清楚自己本身想要表达的意思之前，为了别扭地表示歉意他决定请黑羽去吃拉面。顺便说一句那是KID没出预告的一个晚上。所以对方的戒备心反而极强。

[我要自己挑面馆。]以防你拜托熟悉的店主在面里下药。

[可以。]

[要两碗一模一样的面，然后我选。]以防你自己偷偷下药。

[…好。]

[你得两碗都试尝过！]

[……]

[你不用这么看我。]黑羽好整以暇地折起报纸扇扇子，[我知道你对我恨之入骨。]

工藤想你这句话倒是说到点子上了。

这碗面对方倒是吃得很high。黑羽再三强调[我是平民家的孩子！]拉着工藤吃遍整条街的小吃，富裕人家的侦探便用怀疑的目光将他从头打量到脚。[你确定不会吃坏肚子？]黑羽笑嘻嘻往嘴里塞左手的关东煮右手的冰淇淋。[平民家的孩子不挑剔。]

你若是平民家的孩子，我就是黑暗组织的终极BOSS。工藤想。

终于吃到拉面馆的时候黑羽接了一个电话。少年背着工藤开始嘀嘀咕咕，音量却明显放得恰到好处，[什么，这么点钱，不行，不够啦。][废话当然要越远越好！][你再和那老头讨价还价一下，这么点钱我能用来干嘛？][一起合作？那更加好！][拜托我也很不容易……]工藤越听脸越黑。这不是在明目张胆地销赃是什么！？给这小子一点颜色他就开染坊了。感到极没面子的关东名侦探抓起一边的辣椒粉拼命地往对方的面条里放。对方恰时地转过头来，[你在干嘛？]

工藤冷冷地向他伸出手。

[干什么？]黑羽嘴角抽着笑，[这是私人电话。]

他按了一下免提键，女孩子的河东狮吼清晰地从线路那头传来，

[快斗你在搞什么鬼——内山说了班费就只有这些，跨校共同举办的修学旅行你还想去哪——你在哪里啊吵死了——]

黑羽笑嘻嘻地挂了电话。

[你以为我在干什么呢？尼桑？]

五秒钟后工藤把嘴里的面条狠狠地吐了出来，被辣得通红的脸开始冒烟

[黑羽快斗你这个混蛋！！！]

X

[呐，为什么要做KID？]

[都说了我不是啦。]

[正面回答我的问题。]

[一定要在这样的公众场合么……]

[公众场合才最安全，你不会不知道吧。]

黑羽吮着筷子，一脸不耐烦，[你就不能不要倒我的胃口啊。]

工藤看了一眼自己那碗放了过多辣椒粉而被丢在一旁的面条，[彼此彼此。]

身边的少年低头吃面。动作执着，一副两耳不闻店外事的模样。工藤叹口气等着。

[以前也有一个人这么执着地追问过。]

终于黑羽开始擦嘴，随后垂下眼睛。像是被污渍染得五花斑斓的餐巾纸有什么可怜悯的地方。

[后来他……]

工藤看对方尾调散开去的样子皱了皱眉。尽管不想承认，但他看不得这个少年所透出的柔软。那样相同的眉眼布置里渗出少许的哀伤，像是自己没能没敢显露出的脆弱，一瞬间直中心口。令向来冷傲不失形态的侦探也不知所措。

黑羽意兴阑珊地搅着已经结油的汤水，像是想起了很久远的回忆。有一刻工藤在对方身上看到了自己。十七岁。内心却老得能掉下灰。

[喂…]

工藤停下动作开始试图理清脑中的感觉。这样的疼痒是后悔。那样的心悸是害怕。他皱起眉。灰原对他说过每个人都有一道疤，他知道每一个犯人的动机就是他的伤疤。然而从没有像现在这样，工藤清楚地意识到自己问出的问题超越了他的职责范围。

过了很久。

工藤招手要结账，黑羽说[哦不我来吧]，从裤袋里掏出的硬币滚了一地，他看着少年蹲下身去捡，然后，时间长了点，对方没有抬起头来。

[走吧。]

他跨过一地的狼藉朝蹲着的少年伸出手。对方终于仰起头来看他。工藤发现这是自己少有的推理错误中的一次，名为黑羽快斗的少年并没有哭。

他平静的眼神像是温水。轻不可闻的声音像是风。说出来的话和前言隔了很长的空白，却依旧清晰得像宣判。

[同样的错误，怪盗KID不会犯第二次。]

工藤的手僵在了那里。

回去的路上工藤明显很生气。面部表情冷得似乎冰河世纪提早来临，黑羽只能抱着肩跟在他身后不停地偷瞄两眼。咽口水。咬手指。

[诶，那个……]

[你以为我是因为对你有兴趣才和你接近的吗？]前面的人突然停下脚步，眼神像是要把他剖开。黑羽连忙摇头摇头再摇头。

[你以为我看上你了？]

咕。摇头。

[你以为我这么多天一直让你跟着是因为对你有好感！？]

[不不不，是因为正义，因为原则，因为要抓KID的责任。]黑羽边打量工藤的神情边巴结。

工藤很慢很慢地吸了口气，长长地吐出。黑羽不易察觉地顿了一下。对面的人长久地看着他，眼神坚韧。像是需要寻找一个答案。然而目光中的含义开始有所不同。之前恒久不变的低温发生了波动，语气不可避免地放软下来。

工藤轻轻地开口，说出那句似乎在很久以前就问过，但一直没得到回答的话。

[黑羽。你是不是把我当成别的什么人了？]

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇的梗会做为彩蛋在十年后东京调情Young at Heart 里出现2333333


End file.
